


Lams: A Day

by Thefanfictor



Series: The Hamilship Chronicles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, Libraries, Multi, Reading, Relationship(s), Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefanfictor/pseuds/Thefanfictor
Summary: A day in the life of the Lams ship (high school AU).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Lams fic, and forgive me if this isn't very good, as it is my first one. Hopefully the fics will improve over time. Anyway, leave comments or kudos if you like it and stick with me!

Hamilton felt his phone buzz. He quickly unlocked it, seeing a text message. He saw the turtle before he saw the name. The turtle had been drawn by none other than his beloved John Laurens.

**turtleboy: hello alex**

**Nonstop:**   **Hello, my dearest, Laurens!**

 **turtleboy:**   **hows class**

**Nonstop: Frustrating.  I bet I could teach this material in half the time.  I even made a lesson plan.**

**turtleboy: of course you did**

**Nonstop: What is that supposed to mean?**

**turtleboy: its supposed to mean you're a fucking genius**

**Nonstop: I am not a genius.  I just happen to work hard and have a small talent for writing.  Now if you'll excuse me, I think Mr. King is starting to get suspicious about why I'm taking so long to retrieve my pencil.**

Hamilton swiveled up, pencil in hand, waving it above his head in triumph, just in time for Mr. Kings to tap him on the head with a ruler. "Don't come crawling back to me when you fail this class, Mr. Hamilton."

"I am not remotely close to failing-" Hamilton began.

"Work!"

Alex dropped his eyes down to the paper in front of him, and started scribbling furiously.  Eliza, sitting next to him, gave him a sympathetic look.

At the front of the room, Hercules Mulligan stood as King asked him a question.  He'd gotten himself a reputation for smartass answers, not undeserved.  Hamilton winced as Mulligan was awarded detention for his efforts. "You'll be back later."

**Nonstop: And there goes Hercules.**

**turtleboy: whats he done now**

**Nonstop: Perpetrated rebellious acts against authority.**

**turtleboy: english please**

**Nonstop: Basically, he made a point.  And since there is only tyranny in this class, this is apparently a capital offense.**

**turtleboy: bummer.  anyway wanna hang out at the library after school?**

**Nonstop: We always do.**

**turtleboy: great see you there**

Alexander turned off his phone, smiling.  John had initiated the practice of meeting at the public library after school to do work and spend time together, and Hamilton couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it himself.  They didn't have any classes together in school, and it was a good way for them to unwind.  He breezed through the rest of his classes, trying not to get into trouble.  There was a minor incident at lunch (getting into a shouting match with Thomas Jefferson was, in fact, against the rules), but the day was otherwise uneventful.  

When sixth period rolled around, he didn't even wait for Professor Seabury to dismiss them before sprinting out of the room, trailing pieces of loose leaf paper behind him through the halls all the way to his locker.

John was exactly five minutes late to their usual library meeting, which irked Alexander to no end.  "How many times must I impress upon you the importance of punctuality?" Hamilton sniped.  "Honestly, John, after six months of dating me, you would think you would have learned this by now."  

However, his anger mostly abated when John leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, smiling a sweet, genuine smile that made the freckles on his cheeks stand out even more.  "Sorry I'm late."

"John, if you weren't so adorable, I'd still be mad at you.  Consider yourself lucky." He laughed.  "Anyway, there's a book on essay-writing George recommended that I want to read."

"You and your books.  Stop studying for once and come sit down," said John, putting his hands on Alex's shoulders and gently guiding him to one of the library armchairs. "Here, just sit with me."

Alex let himself be guided into the chair. As he sat, John gave him a little peck on the cheek, saying "Relax!" again with a smile.  Alexander hadn't realized how very tired he was.  He now felt as if he never wanted to get up again. John sat down beside him and spent the next few minutes talking and kissing.  Mostly kissing.

After several more hours that flew by entirely too quickly, John drove Alex home, as he always did.  "See you tomorrow!" John said, squeezing his hand as he released his boyfriend into the night.  

"Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow," Alex replied with a smile.  They parted, John to sleep and Alex to stay up unreasonably late to write.  Both thinking mostly of the other.


End file.
